A Song's Worth
by EeveeTrainer2516
Summary: He likes music. He likes their music. He's their fan. He's self-conscious. He's different. He's their... co-worker? A knb AU with the GoM as a band, with the help of a couple OC's. (basically a thought that wouldn't leave me alone)


Viktor Lukin was anything but a normal Japanese high school student. In fact, he wasn't even Japanese. Viktor was born in Oymyakon, Russia and raised there until he was thirteen. He wasn't exactly popular at his old school. Actually, Viktor honestly believes that everyone there hated his guts, even at least half of his teachers. He only had one friend, and he was the best friend a guy could ask for. His name was Erik, and Viktor spent most of his days with the younger, yet frustratingly taller, boy. Thick and thin, Erik was always there for him. He'd shared his darkest days and brightest memories with him, and wouldn't trade a second of it. If Erik heard Viktor talking like this, he'd probably say something about him being 'the tallest shota he'd ever seen' as he's so happily said before. Anyways, Viktor's family situation was never the best either. His father was an alcoholic, so his older sister Mariya had taken care of him ever since his mother died. She was job searching when she found an ideal one in Japan, leaving Viktor with the choice of staying with his father or coming with her to Japan. As much as it hurt him to leave Erik, he moved to Japan with Mariya. She made quite a bit of money with her job, but most of it was sucked into bills, leaving them with only barely enough for food and other necessities. Mariya worked at a bank, but it was a secure one. So when it was robbed, it was a total shock for everyone. Mariya was killed in that robbery, leaving Viktor alone in the new environment. He didn't do too hot at first, and was thrown out of his home when he stopped paying rent because he had no more money. He had gone homeless for a month before he had found his own job in an animal shelter. The job didn't pay very much, but he didn't expect it to. He had gotten another part-time job at a large library only a few blocks away from the shelter. He wasn't able to pay for school fares after Mariya died but with his new jobs, fourteen year old Viktor had finally gotten a new home, a small apartment. The only problem was that the apartment was on the entire other side of town, so he had to get up early for work at the shelter, but stay up late to help out in the library. Despite having enough money for rent and bills from his work, he was a bit tight on food and extra money. So, he turned one of his pastime hobbies into a source of money.

Viktor had always had a passion for music, even before he moved to Japan. He used to make any form of music he could whenever he could, be it singing or playing in instrument. So, taking an old and battered acoustic guitar that he never had it in him to get rid of, he started doing street performances. With the addition of his performances, Viktor was able to afford a phone again. So, now that money wasn't as big of a problem anymore, Viktor spent any free time -or off time at work- he would call Erik. Erik was surprised when Viktor first called him, and immediately asked how he was. By the end of the week, Erik knew everything that happened in Japan. He had allowed Viktor a little time to get over the initial depression of relaying the events of his recent life before things fell into how they used to be when he was still in Russia. Another two years had passed when a new band had surfaced, and immediately gained popularity.

The band was full of Middle school students called the Generation of Miracles. It only took one song for Viktor to become a fan. Something about their music was… awe-inspiring. Being a musician himself, Viktor could tell that they had great potential. But even so, their music seemed to be missing something. Viktor knew he was probably the only one who thinks this way, but he couldn't help but feel that something was lacking. It frustrated him even more because he didn't know what it was. It's just that there was something… _empty_ in their music. It wasn't just one song, it was something that was dormant in every song they produced, no matter what it was. It irritated him a bit, but it didn't stop the older teen from liking them. Over the next year, that emptiness grew with their fanbase. Viktor tried his best to ignore it, but it kept nagging at him like Erik when Viktor missed his calls at work. Both were equally annoying. Speaking of Erik's nagging…

"Viktor you didn't pick up _six times._ What the hell are you even doing?" Erik's irritated voice rang out over the phone, causing Viktor to sigh.

"Erik I'm at work, not everyone is jobless you know." He heard a snort from the other end of the line.

"Anyways," He began, immediately changing the subject, "Have you heard?" Viktor blinked.

"Have I heard what?" Cue gasp from his over dramatic friend.

"You mean you haven't? Le gasp! The gender-confused fangirl didn't hear the great news? Shame on you, keep with the program bro." Viktor's face flushed red as he attempted to splutter out an answer.

"I am _not _a fangirl!" he retorted just a little too loudly, gaining him weird looks from his co-workers at the library. His face flushed a whole different shade of red. "And what didn't I hear?" He said, a lot more self-conscious about his volume this time.

"Alright, I'll fill you in. You still fangirling about that boy band that appeared about a year ago?"

Ignoring the fangirl comment this time, he asked, "You mean the Generation of Miracles? What about them?"

"Well apparently their composer quit on them, so they're stuck on getting their last song for their newest album. They're holding a contest for their fans, telling them to send in lyrics send music scores. They will sing the one they like best and put it in their album!" Viktor was about to say something, but Erik cut me off, "But that's not the best part! The person that sent in the song that they sang for their album gets to go with them on their upcoming tour in January! Awesome, right?" Viktor sighed in exasperation, running a hand through his semi-long reddish brown hair.

"I'll admit, it's pretty cool. The only problem is they probably won't like what I send in… I'm not good at writing songs."

"Are you kidding me? Viktor, you write songs like a pro- no scratch that, better than _half_ the pro's I've seen! Don't you go telling me that you can't write songs." Viktor groaned. Erik just doesn't give up, even if it did warm his heart a bit that his friend thinks that way.

"Okay, say they did like the song I send in. Then what? I can't go on tour with them, I have work to do here. Who's going to watch my house? Pay for rent? Or bills?"

"Oh man, don't go all grown up on me _again_!" Erik groaned, "Just think about it, okay?"

"Viktor, lunch break's over, it's time to get back to work." One of his co-workers advised him so he wouldn't get in trouble. He quietly thanked her before answering his childhood friend.

"Fine, I'll think about it."

Little did anyone know, Viktor and the Generation of Miracles were about to change forever, but for better or for worse?


End file.
